Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ and add $9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-5$ and the product of $5$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $9$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ + 9$ What is the product of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-2x + 9) = \color{orange}{5(-2x+9)}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $\color{orange}{5(-2x+9)}$ $5(-2x+9)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-2x+9)-5$.